The invention concerns the design of an Analog-to-Digital Converter based on the behavior of the iterative Bernoulli map, with possible circuit realizations either with discrete components, or with integrated circuits. The most relevant advantages in this design are the programmability of digitally converted data, namely the output binary word length, circuit simplicity, and the high speed avaliable in conversion operations.
The invention concerns analog-to-digital conversion, of electronic circuits, and can be applicated to all fields in which it is necessary to convert an analog signal into suitable numeric sequences, while maintaining its correct dynamic characteristics. In particular, the invention can be used in the numerical treatment of acoustic signals, such as high-fidelity music, or ambient signals if the low-frequency range and ultrasonic signals in instrumentation at higher frequencies, and general information signals like those used in analog transmission on cables or in the air, at suitable frequencies. More precisely, the invention has an application in the manufacturing of acoustic recording systems, acoustic acquisition systems, etc. Briefly speaking, this converter can be used anywhere a numeric acquisition of any electrical signal, also a derived one, is needed, for further processing and storing.
The invention also concerns high performance A/D (Analog-to-Digital) converters, to be used in high-frequency (numerically intended) applications. This converter can be used either for civil, or for military applications.